


Maniac In The Ministry, MITA 2

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Maniac In The Americas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Claudine Crane - Freeform, M/M, Other True Blood characters, Remus (True Blood) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: Harry always knew who he could trust, and who he could not. He has created a nest in America. His own home with those that he trusts. But now others are threatening his home. He must do what he can to save what he holds dear.Book 2 in the Maniac In The Americas Trilogy.
Relationships: Andre Paul/Harry Potter, Godric (True Blood)/Remus Lupin, Harry Potter/Andre/Sanguini, Harry Potter/Sanguini
Series: Maniac In The Americas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424080
Comments: 19
Kudos: 197





	1. The Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Book 2 in the Maniac In The Americas Trilogy. 
> 
> Go here for the first book: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209447

Harry yawned as he stepped from the shower, his longer hair now brushing his shoulders, reaching blindly his hand finally found the towel and pulled it to him drying off with the fluffy fabric. He had learned early that if he didn’t shower before they woke then he would have “help” in the shower. He supposed it wasn’t so bad though, often very enjoyable. Teeth brushed and clothes on he finally left the bathroom hanging the towel on the rack. Walking down the new hall he stretched and listened for the sounds of the others waking. His home had changed over the past months. They had added rooms, a back section and a new porch that wrapped around the whole house. The upstairs rooms were now for Remus and Godric, though Remus only stopped by when work let him. 

The council had been very busy as of late. Several nests and packs had been attacked. None being left alive. Nothing left behind but a burned red symbol in the ground, a phoenix stabbed through the heart. An odd symbol but one that held a very striking realization. One of the changes they had done was add more wards. Runes now guarded every entrance, even onto the property. The only ones allowed here were those they knew. Along with those, the basement had been redone to only have two rooms and his potion lab got moved to one of the new rooms added onto the ground floor. A guest room had been added as well, and the kitchen increased in size. The largest change had been his own living space. Having given up his room to Remus he now slept in the basement with Sanguini and Andre with Abasi taking up the second room. 

Looking around the living room he felt a little uneasy, the sun had set a while ago but none of the vampires had stirred yet. Looking out the window he noticed the large full moon and smiled, the boys would be out running with Remus tonight. They had moved the whole pack to live in the large farm across the way from him. They kept their own territory and knew of them. Remus kept them in line and had taught them things only an older wolf could. Right on cue the howls began and he chuckled shaking his head. They would be hungry in the morning he should probably make some food for them. It was not uncommon to wake up the next morning after a full moon to a living room full of passed out nude men. The first time it had happened Harry had been so startled he had jinxed them. It took awhile to realize the pack had followed Remus back here and passed out after shifting back. His normal residents had complained for days about the smell after. 

Heading to the kitchen he downed his morning potions and started making himself some breakfast. He was hoping they were only late to rise. By the time he had finished up and cleaned the dishes he was starting to get worried. Grabbing his phone he went down the stairs and knocked on the door gently. “Sanguini? Andre?” he slowly opened the door and looked in to find them laying still as death. Just as they normally are when sleeping the day away. Walking up to them he gave Andre’s shoulder a gentle shake. When he didn’t wake he reached over and shook Sanguini next. Nothing, they were cold and still as death. Unwaking. Taking out his wand he casted a few charms and read the readouts. They appeared completely normal. 

A soft knock had him looking up and meeting the sweet mint green of Abasi, “Your awake.”

Abasi nodded and slowly pointed to the other two walking closer, “They not?”

Harry shook his head, “No, They aren’t waking up at all. I don’t understand, it's well past sunset now.” 

The older vampire came closer and sat on the bed and began to check them over when he caught something, slowly he raised Andre’s shirt to show thick yellow green lines threading up his stomach. “Hep V?”

The wizard touched the thick raised lines, “No, Hep V makes their skin warm. It wouldn’t keep them asleep either. This is something different. Abasi I need you to leave the room and sanitize your hands. Incase it can be spread through contact. We will have to quarantine them.”

They both left the room and Harry sealed and spelled it quickly before they both sanitized their hands were they touched the other vampires. Taking his phone he typed in Eric’s number. He waited not so patiently. Watching Abasi head upstairs to check on Godric as well. A soft click and an annoyed woman’s voice growled at him, “Pam, It’s Harry. I know it's early but we have a situation. I need to speak to Eric.”

Pam sneared, “You always have a situation. Eric is with his little human female. Can it wait?”

Harry looked at Abasi who didn’t look happy, “No… its about Godric.”

Pam didn’t have a chance to say anything there was a commotion and the warm nordic voice sounded, “Harry, What is wrong with Godric.”

The wizard winced, “He and two others of my nest aren’t waking. We checked on them and they have these… raised greenish yellow trails along their body. Almost like Hep-V but different. I don’t know what it is. I have quarantined them all but I need help.”

“I see. This is serious. I am on my way. I will bring a healer I know. She may know something as well.”

A click and Harry groaned turning to Abasi, “Okay, step one. Figure out why it is only infecting them? What has been different the past few days?”

Abasi thought a moment, “Godric was gone, Sanguini had patrol.”

He nodded and started writing it down, “They fed yesterday, you didn’t.”

“Yes. I was not hungry.”

Harry nodded and groaned, “Could I have missed something from the donors? I scan for Hep-V but if this is something new then I don’t know what to do.”

Abasi laid his hand gently on his shoulder, “This is not your fault.”

“I know, I am just worried.”

They both began to grab books to start researching about what it could possibly be. Maybe an older disease that was thought to be extinct? He didn’t know. It felt like hours before there was a knock on the door. He stood and quickly went to the door opening it and was a bit startled to see Eric with a small tiny figure that upon closer inspection had odd olive skin and a large nose, she seemed to be old but not so old as to be fragile. “Please come in. We moved them all to the same room to keep the quarantine tighter.”

He let them both in and saw Pam and two others step up and he held up a hand, “Not you three. If this is contagious the less exposure the better. I will not release an epidemic into Eric’s nest as well.” He looked to Eric and sighed with relief when he nodded his consent for them to stay behind and he shut the door, “My name is Hadrian, or Harry if you prefer. This is Abasi he is my khadim,” slipping into the very little arabic he had learned. Abasi prefered to be referred to as that in front of others. 

The woman peered at him, “I am Dr. Ludwig. Smart containing the possible contagion. May I see those who are showing symptoms?”

Harry nodded and led her to the basement and lifted his wand and began to remove the runes and wards he had placed up. Once finished, he opened the door and opened it for her and she stepped in after eyeing him suspiciously. 

Harry stood at the doorway as the woman poked and prodded each vampire, looking at the odd marks and when she rolled one over she found odd lesions along their back as well. Opening their mouths revealing it was black the fangs looking rotted. The wizard felt awful for them but judging by the care she took they weren't dead. 

Dr.Ludwig grumbled to herself here and there before she settled them back down and stepped out of the room, removing her gloves, “It is not contagious unless you drink their blood. This seems to be a variant of Hep-V. One I have not seen before. It seems to be accelerated.”

Harry frowned, “I scan all donors for Hep-V.”

“I said a variant, do clean out your ears. Your magic may not be able to detect this variant.”

Eric did not look happy, “So… they are going to die. All of them?”

Dr.Ludwig shrugged, “No, this variant doesn’t seem lethal. It is rotting them from the inside out. We need Fairy blood. Pure, undiluted fairy blood. From a high fae preferably.” 

“Where are we going to find a high fae willing to donate their blood for vampires?” Harry looked at her a bit skeptical. 

Eric scoffed, “As if we have to ask. I know were some hang out. I will get the blood.”

Harry grabbed his arm, “Your not going to go killing fairies!”

The vampire turned on him and snarled pinning him to the wall with a sickening thud fangs flashing, “My maker needs fairy blood I WILL get him fairy blood.”

A blur and Eric was sent crashing through the door down the hall and cool arms wrapped about him checking his shoulder and neck. Green eyes glaring down Eric firmly, “لن تؤذيه“ The smooth words coming out, his own long fangs flashing. 

The viking warrior dragged himself back up and met the other eye to eye. The hall seemed to get colder and colder as the two stared each other down like feral dogs on a turf war. 

A smooth clearing of the throat had them both snarling in the doctor’s direction and she clicked her tongue unamused at the antics, “I require the fae alive Eric. I understand you are upset but the boy is right. Killing the fae over this may start a war, we are already in one if you kindly remember. So bring me a fae back here, alive and preferably unharmed yes?”

The wall of muscle seemed to tense at the implied orders but finally the shoulders relaxed, “Fine, I will be back shortly. Dr. Ludwig you will remain until they are healed. I will pay the fees.” Then just like that he was gone a rush of wind ruffling their hair. 

Harry groaned and fell slack against Abasi, “owe… asshole.” He rolled his shoulder painfully, “Does he have to be so rough.”

Dr.Ludwig laughed, “You grabbed an enraged vampire and ordered him around, I'm surprised you are still among the living. Tell me were you raised to be an idiot? Or does it come naturally?”

Harry flushed with embarrassment and grumbled before heading up the stairs, “So there is nothing we can do till we get the fae blood.” 

Abasi followed close behind and shook his head, “The donors.”

The wizard nodded and typed another phone number and called up the donor place and began speaking to the owner heading into the kitchen. This was not a good situation to be in. Hopefully the humans would be retired and not killed. It was not their fault. But the fact that they now knew the virus could mutate was not a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some one asked what time of the year it is. School Letters are about to be sent out which means, his birthday is very close and yes I will be doing a side story for it. I decided to make it a side story because I want to keep the main story on track and on schedule. I hope you guys dont mind. I will be sure to let you all know when it is posted!

Hours seemed to pass and the longer it took the more Harry became agitated, pasing and refusing to eat or sit until they were getting back into descent health again. He had cleaned the kitchen, fed his guest, made enough food to feed the entire pack the next morning. Even reorganized the wine cabinet before the door opened and in walked Eric with not one but two people behind him. Harry stepped from the kitchen and blinked staring with wide eyes at the two he had with him. They seemed to be chained with some sort of chain that didn't seem to make them very happy. 

They were beautiful, was the most simple words he could think of. Both well over six feet with deep brown hair, chiseled forms that look to be cut from marble itself. Their bright brown eyes had an almost unearthly glow. He could see Eric had his nose covered and was biting his lip. Abasi wasn’t faring much better and Harry sighed, “Abasi, I order you to not harm or drink from the fae. I know it will be hard and I am sorry for having to enforce the order, but we need them alive and unharmed.” 

The vampire nodded and slid over to his side and burrowed his face in Harry’s neck taking a deep breath before steeling himself. “I will be fine. Your scent better.”

He blushed a little at the sentiment and stepped up, “Eric, please step outside. They mean me no harm. They can’t leave now that they have entered. Not even through dimensions. I set up the runes while you were fetching them.”

Eric didn’t need to be told twice and was out the door slamming it shut far harder than he normally would. 

Harry groaned, “Don’t break my house please! I just paid to get this place renovated.” Then stepped closer to the two fae, “Don’t worry, no harm will come to you. Please have a seat we must talk. I am sorry for how you were brought here.” He raised his hands and let his magic seep into the cuffs and they snapped off and landed on the floor, “Though I find myself curious, are all fae as beautiful as you two?”

He took a seat on one of the chairs and watched as the two of them both seemed to phase out of vision and then back into it. Testing his runes most likely. They both didn’t seem very happy when they suddenly appeared on the couch both looking at him so haughtily he knew almost immediately that they had to be related, most likely twins by all the similarities. “Abasi, please get me my small wooden chest on my dresser.” 

The vampire nodded and was gone from sight before reappearing with the small chest and handed it to him. Harry took it and opened it slowly before removing four small seeds and setting them on the table in front of the fae, Amaryllis, Anthurium, Hydrangea and finally a Lily seed. He placed the first two closer to them the Hydrangea in the center and the lily closest to him. Then set the chest to the side. 

The two fae looked to the seeds before they each took two and nodded. The female speaking first, “I am Claudine this is my brother Claude.”

The male had yet to stop glaring at him, “Why are we here human.”

Harry sighed softly, “Dr. Ludwig says your blood can cure my two lovers and Eric’s maker. There is a new mutation to Hep-V. I know to you a vampire's life is nothing. But to me… they mean more than mine. This… virus has infected my nest. Those I love. I will do anything if it means keeping them with me.”

Claudine looked at him her eyes meeting his and she seemed to wince as Harry felt a brush against his mind, “Your mind, I can not read it. Why do you care for these vampires so much.”

The wizard leaned back, “They are my family. I was in a very bad spot, Sanguini, he saved me. Gave me a life I actually want to live. We sparked. Then I sparked with Andre. It is something us wizards can do. Our magic reacts to others. The stronger the reaction the more compatible they are.” He smiled softly, “I love them, what more is there than that?”

Claude’s expression seemed to change a little less hostile, “This Sanguini and Andre are...male?”

Harry blinked, “Yes. Is that a problem? If it is kindly keep it to yourself I wont tolerate close minded bigots no matter if your human or not.” 

Claude shook his head and seemed to look away finally.

Claudine on the other hand was looking at her brother oddly before looking to Harry, “What would we get out of this?”

The wizard blinked, “honestly… I have no clue. I could say your life, but even if you decline… I will let you leave and I wont allow Eric to harm you in my presence.”

“Even if it means losing the ones you love.”

Harry winced and closed his eyes and gripped his hands together, “Yes.”

Claudine smiled softly, “Alright I will help. I can not say the same for my brother but your love intrigues me. How shall we proceed.”

Harry looked up shock clear on his face before it broke into a large smile, “Thank you.” A weight seemed to lift from his chest and he felt the tears pricking at his eyes. “Oh thank you.”

The female smiled and nodded and looked to her brother who sighed and nodded his consent as well. 

The wizard was up and went to fetch Dr. Ludwig. 

The odd doctor was very happy and soon the fae were set up resting in two chairs their blood being transfused into the sick vampires. Their soft glow seemed to dim as their blood left them but they didn’t need much. The effect was almost immediate as the vampires began to stir but Harry quickly put a sleeping spell on them, it was best they rested through the pain. They also didn’t need the sick hungry vampires attacking the fae. It took hours and was well into the next day before the fae were settled into the guest room with full stomachs. 

When Harry stepped out into the living room, his mates and Godric finally stable and resting peacefully he was not surprised to see a living room full of nude men. They would sleep well into the day. 

He had yet to sleep but didn’t know if he could. It had been so long since he had slept alone. He feared what would happen once he did. Sighing softly he sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. His back aching and head pounding. But he couldn’t take another pain killer so soon and he had one earlier already. He was just glad it was all over. 

“Do I want to know why you have a bunch of nude men in your living room?”

Harry jumped and turned seeing Claude standing there looking at him evenly. “Shifters. They live across the way, but one of them is my Uncle and happens to be their Elder Alpha. So they crash here after shifting, they wake up eat all my food then go home normally.”

Claude nodded and took the seat next to him, “You are very interesting for a human. You said this was your nest?”

The wizard nodded, “Yes, I built it. I brought them in. They are registered under me.” He shrugged and leaned back in the seat. 

The fae peered at him with the even brown eyes, “and the shifters just trust you? Know you won't let your vampires attack them?”

He shrugged, “Look, I don’t like referring to them as my vampires. Only Abasi is technically mine by blood binding. Its my nest but they have their own minds. As for the pack. They trust us yes. Why wouldn’t they? In their eyes I am a cub.”

Now that perfect brow was raising, “So you are both a cub and a Nest Father? Yet a magical human.”

“The term is wizard but yes I suppose so.” 

“You are very odd.”

Harry laughed, “I have been called worse.”

The fae seemed to smirk and shake his head, “So why are you not resting? The vampires will not wake for some time and as you say, they will not harm us here.”

The wizard flinched, “I am not used to… sleeping alone. I know it sounds odd but I don’t think I can handle it anymore.”

Brown eyes looked him over, “Why not sleep with your Abasi.”

“If I slept with Abasi, he would sleep on the floor again instead of the bed it took me a month to get him to use.” 

“Ah. So you will just what, stay awake till you crash?”

“Probably.” he shrugged back. 

“Foolish.”

Harry frowned and glared at him, “and why are you not sleeping?”

“Your mind is too loud. My sister says she cannot hear your thoughts but to me they are loud.”

He snorted, “Great, my shields don’t block you, just what I need.”

“I can control myself from reading your mind, it is you who projects them.” He retorted harshly.

Harry was about to snap back when a hand fell across his eyes and he felt an electric zap slam through his body before a deep heavy warmth and darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up, nor was he even sure were he was. He felt a warm body next to him and it wasn’t a presence his magic recognized. Instincts kicked in and he was awake and out of the bed turning to face whoever it was that was in the bed, only to find the fae male, Claude. Why had he been in the bed with Claude? Shaking his head he looked at the clock and winced, only 3 pm. Well he had slept longer than he had thought he would with everything going on. The vampires would still sleep for several more hours but the shifters would be waking soon. He made sure Claude was sleeping before leaving the room brushing a refreshing charm over himself. His clothes stiff from sleeping in them. 

As he turned the corner he could hear the bustling and soft talking of the pack and smiled, waving to them, “Hello boys, did you all find your clothes you keep here?” 

Lee was the first to answer with a mouth full of food, “Harry! Yeah we did. We hunted rabbits last night!”

Remus chuckled, “Swallow your food pup before talking.” Then turned to him and pulled him close, “How are you cub? And why does the house smell of Fairy?”

Harry laughed, “Long night, somehow Godric and the others got infected with a mutated strand of Hep-V. The fairies are here because they agreed to a blood transfusion to save them. It was a close call. I am sorry I didn’t wake you to tell you, but you needed your sleep and they were stable by the time you got home.”

The elder wolf looked pale and he set his plate down, “I best go check on Godric and the others of course. You eat Harry and boys mind your manners and keep it down for the guests.” Before he was down the hall. 

A few of the older wolves snickered before Jolen shook his head, “I don’t know how but that vampire has crawled his way under Remus’s skin.”

Harry laughed sitting down with a plate of food, “I think its a good thing. Remus hasn’t been so good after everything that happened in England. I am glad to see him open his heart to another.”

A few were curious but didn’t ask as soft chattering of what happened the night before filled the air and they ate their fill. Apparently they had run into a were panther and a were tiger the previous night in the area. Harry probably knew who the Were tiger was but he had never met a panther before. This area had such a vibrant magical creature community compared to england and scotland. He finished up his plate of food and carried it over to the sink and began to clean the dishes that were alreadyt here. “Alright guys, you all ready to start heading home?”

Lee giggled, “I have class so I have to.”

Hayley seemed to perk up, “I will drive you kiddo.” 

The two waved goodbye and were out the door and Harry frowned, “How does he have class this late?”

Jesse smiled, “We got him into a homeschooling program. Its one developed for students who either work during the day or prefer later classes. He meets up with other kids at a local highschool and they do classes till about 9. He had to leave early last night because of the moon but the teacher is a Half Elf. Rather vicious little half elf.”

Harry chuckled, “Ah, I heard their blood is poisonous to vampires.”

“Yeah it is. It can weaken a vampire. They also don’t share the fae’s weakness to Iron. They are relatively dangerous if you get on their bad side.”

The wizard nodded and finished up the dishes and stretched, “I should get some potion work done. I have been falling behind on that potion I am working on.”

“Yeah we should head out as well.” Jesse stated and looked to his Alpha who nodded, “Tell Remus we will see him later at the house.” then they were out the door laughing and talking softly between each other. They were a good pack of kids and Harry was glad to know them. 

Taking one last stretch he walked down the hall to his new potion lab. Not many were allowed in there for risk of contamination or sabotage. Now though his potions lab was larger and more equipped than it had been before. He now bred a few types of snakes and other creatures for potion ingredients. Walking in he hissed a welcome to the snakes who hissed back softly. He enjoyed having a better space to work in and now with Remus he was able to weave in more protections for his work and just to ease poor Godric’s mother henning there was safeguards to let them know if he was in danger or needed assistance. 

Standing over the cauldron he checked the already bubbling potion and checked off the simmering days slowly. It needed another two days worth of simmering before it was ready to be tested. He hated that he couldn’t use the original snake from the other formula, but his variants were getting closer and closer to an actual usable sunblock for them. Walking over to one of the tanks he removed the lid and gently pulled the beautiful cobra from within it rubbing up under its chin as the snake hissed in appreciasian. 

“Do you have a death wish? That snake is poisonous.” the warm voice stated. 

Harry turned to look into the calm eyes of the fae, “Yes he is very poisonous, but he wont harm me,” then Harry gently leaned down and kissed the snake gently on the head and it hooded a little opening its mouth before calming and began to coil and wrap about his neck, “Snakes and I share a special connection.”  
“Another one of your oddities?” the fa touched a few of the jars curiously. 

“I suppose you could say that yes. Careful, those are magical ingredients I don’t know how they will effect you if you touch one by accident.”

The fae picked up a bottle and sniffed at it, “Your crushed sphetil wings are old. You should get rid of them. I am good with these things. Though Fae do not create potions we are known for herbal remedies and teas.”

Harry took the bottle and looked it over, “Great, I knew that place was fishy. So tell me Claude, what do you do?”

Claude looked at him, “I am a model, but I also own a Hot Wings, its a burlesque strip club.”

The wizard stared, he couldn’t help it. These seemingly gentle innocent looking fae own a strip club, “That must be interesting.”

“You should come, I would allow you to drink on the house. Your vampires however would have to stay outside. It is a safehouse and refuge for my kind.” He was now looking over a couple of the potions curiously and sniffed at one. 

“I can’t say I have ever been to a strip club before.”

This time it was Claude’s wide eyes staring at him, “Truly? They are a lot of fun, perhaps if you come I will dance for you.Give you a good impression of a real club. I am told I am very pleasing to the eyes.”

Harry bit his lip from laughter, “Yes, well you are indeed that. I will see if I can come by then.”

The brown eyes caught his as he swirled a potion vile, “So tell me more about this sparking you mentioned earlier.”

Harry frowned, why would he want to know about sparking? “It’s just a way for a wizard to find those they are compatible with. It isn't like a soulmate or anything like that. The stronger the spark the tighter the bond can grow. A good example would be, I sparked to Godric. But we chose not to pursue that kind of relationship, he is with Remus and is more like a father figure now.” he paused thinking it over as he stroked the cobra, “It feels like my magic just rushes through my system and into the others body. I almost passed out when I sparked with Sanguini it was so strong. He thought it was amusing.” He smiled fondly at the memory. 

“I see, do you always know afterwards if you sparked?”

“No, you only spark with the same person once. After that your magic feels more peaceful or welcoming to both the other and to the person who sparked. So like when I am with Sanguini or Andre I feel at ease. Safe.” He removed the cobra and gently moved him back into his case watching the long snake curl back into its hide box.

“So after the initial, it is far more subtle, perhaps even undetectable. I think I understand now. Fae are different. We dream of our mate or mates. Or can visit their dreams once we have physical contact with them.” Claude stated softly. 

“Oh that’s actually pretty cool. Do you have a mate? Or any other family than claudine?”

The fae suddenly grinned, “I don’t have a mate, but I may in the near future. As for family. I am the only son, then I have seventeen sisters.”

Harry stared at him, his mouth open, “seventeen? Merlin that must have been an interesting childhood. I am an only child I couldn’t even comprehend having one sibling let along seventeen.”

“Well I am very much in touch with my feminine side and the needs of women.”

“A bit of a lady’s man then?” harry teased.

Claude snorted, “Hardly. I prefer male company.”

Harry laughed, “You and me both. I have had a couple bad experiences with women. That spelled the end of me being romantically interested in one.”

Claude laughed and nodded before pausing, “My sister is awake, she says so are the vampires. We should go see them before something happens.”

The wizard was out the door and up the stairs and found Abasi in front of Claudine’s door trying to stop andre. Sanguini was nearby looking very much sick to his stomach but Remus and Godric were nowhere to be seen. 

“Andre enough, Andre it’s okay.” Harry wrapped his arms around the fighting vampire and laid a hand over his nose and casted a soft spell to cut off the vampire’s sense of smell and instantly the vampire began to calm down and relaxed back into his arms. “That’s it, it’s alright. I should have been there when you woke up. That was my fault.”

Sanguini groaned and moved over pointing at his own nose and Harry raised a hand and did the same to Sanguini. Normally they would both have more control but in their weakened states he understood. “Thankyou Harry.” He said softly and leaned back against the wall, “My head is spinning. How long have I been asleep and why are their fae here? I also smell Eric and a goblin?”

Harry nodded, “Go downstairs and take Andre please. I will explain everything once I check on Godric.”

Sanguini pulled a face, “He is fine, he is with your Remus. They are being intimate.”

“Ah… yeah, I am not wanting to see that. I mean they are both fine male individuals, but I rather not see my father figure naked and doing it.” He snickered lightly and together the now three vampires and two fae went down the stairs and settled in the livingroom. Harry quickly grabbed a couple trubloods and some juice for the fae and himself before coming back out to see them mostly just staring at each other. 

“Alright, Juice for the fae and trublood for my loves.” he teased and handed everything out before flopping down between the two vampires and found Abasi immediately at the floor between his legs. “You can sit in a chair.” he stated to the submissive vampire who just shrugged and nuzzled into his knee. “Alright explanations. Sanguini, you andre and godric were poisoned with a modified version of Hep-V. Dr.Ludwig came by and told us you needed a fairy blood transfusion. Eric hunted down these two and I asked them politely for their help while kicking Eric out of my house. They agreed and you all got the transfusions. Now your waking up and hopefully that will be the last of the side effects. I will have to do more careful screenings now.” 

Sanguini frowned, “A new variation. That does not bode well for the vampire community, nor the Fae one if it gets out that their blood is the cure.” He thought it over, “I would suggest we not spread this around yet. The council will need to know but that is all I would suggest.”

Andre nodded and looked to Claudine, “Sorry for attacking you, I normally have much better control.”

The wizard shook his head, “No, I should have been there. Your control is only less because your weak.” 

The female fae shrugged, “You did not harm me, nothing to apologize for. Well now that you have recovered, my brother and I should be going. Thank you Harry for your hospitality and for not allowing the vampires to simply drain us.”

Harry smiled, “Thank you for helping I appreciate it very much.”

She nodded and smiled before shimmering from sight. Claude on the other hand was still standing there and he reached in his back pocket and he pulled out his business card and wrote something on the back, “Offer still stands Harry. I can show you one hell of a time.” he placed the card on the table and shimmered out as well a large smile on his face.

Sanguini blinked slowly and looked to Harry, “What was that exactly?”

Harry just grinned as he picked up the card and noticed Claude’s private cell written on the back, “He is inviting me to his club, and a private strip tease.”

Andre burst out laughing next to him, “Only you would get offered a strip tease from a fae.”

The older male groaned, “Are we going to have to share you with a fae now?”

“I didn’t say anything! I didn’t even agree to it.” he defended.

Rich silver eyes looked into green, “Go, it will be good for you to get out more and explore. You can’t keep yourself locked up in this house with us. You deserve a life to Harry. Never forget that.”

“Thanks Sanguini.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:
> 
> Age Timeline:  
Godric - Over 2,000 (He was a Gael Chief/Warrior)  
Erik (Erikir) - Over 2,000 (He was a Viking Warrior)  
Sanguini - 1600s (Aristocrat before and after turning)  
Andre - Early 1900’s (Orphaned before, became bodyguard)  
Abasi - Early 2380BC (Harem Slave, became second to Queen)
> 
> South Paw Pack  
Remus - 35 Elder (Temp. Alpha)  
Jolen - 22 Alpha  
Jesse - 19 Beta  
Hayley - 18 Beta Mate  
Lee - 16 (Bitten, Pup)
> 
> Harry's Nest:  
Harry - Nest Father  
Abasi - Khadim (Blood Servant to Harry)  
Sanguini - Normal Vampire  
Andre - Normal Vampire  
Godric - Visiting Elder
> 
> The Vampire - The Authority  
The Weres - The Elders  
The Shifters - The Ancients  
The Fae - The Mystics
> 
> Pack Hierarchy: Alpha, Beta, Delta, Salutary, Sentinel, Elders, Hunters, Scouts, Guardians, Omega, Pup, Rogue
> 
> Vampire Hierarchy: The Authority, King/Queen, Royal Court, Lord/Lady, The Court, Sheriffs, Nest Father or Grand Maker/Sire, Elders, Normal Vamps, Childes (younglings).
> 
> Fae Hierarchy: The Mystics, Queen and King (Seelie/Unseelie) Prince/Princess, The Advisors, The Court, The Seelie, The Unseelie, The Solitary (AKA The Wild Ones).


End file.
